<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Model (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 29 - Paternal) by Ivelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723605">Model (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 29 - Paternal)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivelia/pseuds/Ivelia'>Ivelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivelia/pseuds/Ivelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my attempt for #FFXIVWrite2020 - September 29 (Day 29 - Paternal)<br/>Bullying an inexperienced single dad over his love life (or lack thereof)<br/>Spoiler for 5.3, please read at your own discretion!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Model (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 29 - Paternal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This place was not as nice as the Beehive, but it was less likely to lead you to bankruptcy -if you stayed sober enough to keep your own belongings safe, that is. The company was, at the least pleasing to the eye, he noted while looking at the beauties fluttering around the tavern. And above all, if felt nice to unwind, far away from his somewhat stuck up Scion colleagues. Thancred happily took a swig of his alcoholic drink, a pleasure he hadn’t enjoyed for a long time:</p><p>- (Maybe tonight would be made of pleasant encounters, or <em> more </em>…-) A sigh of delight passed his lips. Seemingly answering his thoughts, a pretty hyuran girl, looking barely of age, plonked to the seat next to him, asking for approval after the fact:</p><p>- “Hello there, mister~ Mind if I sit here?” He mutely acquiesced, but failed to repress the frown appearing between his brow. In spite of what her artsy rouge and <em> barely there </em> clothes seemed to show, this girl seemed to be barely of age. Oblivious to his criticism and worries, the girl switched positions in order to show off her assets, and tried to engage the conversation -and more-, leaning heavily into his personal space “I haven’t seen you here, you’re new in town?” The heavy smell of perfume and the caked on powder were too much for this young face; he’d never have let Ryne go outside wearing so much on her face and so little on her body, especially in such a <em> dubious </em> place. Before he stop himself, he blurted:</p><p>- “It’s getting quite late, are you sure you should be here, young lady?” he probably didn’t notice that this could be considered as an invitation for <em> other things. </em> Thinking that her usual tactics seemed to have finally borne fruit, she aggressively jumped to his lap, purring:</p><p>- “We could try to go to a different, more <em> intimate </em> place if you’re in the mood for it~” she added as she playfully flicked a white hair strand on his forehead “...Daddy~.”</p><p>The queer appellation reminded him of a cute red-haired hyuran girl looking up to him with awe in her blue eyes, and finished off any <em> enthusiasm </em> he could have had for the encounter, making him feel sick to his stomach for how <em> wrong </em> it felt. Jumping off his seat under the flabbergasted look of the young femme fatale he had pushed off him as if scalded, he left the bar and fled into the night. Running a few blocks had the side effect of clearing his mind, and he realized that his plan of having a relaxing night out had been more or less left for dead in that bar. At that point, he should have just called it a night and returned to the Rising Stones, but he remembered the dubious, amused, gossip-starved faces of Urianger and their local god-slaying friend when he told them of his plans for tonight. Coming back this early would probably mean having to face their falsely cultured, refined selves taking turns at jabbing at his sorest points  … Both Elezen usually were taciturn fellows, but when put together and the mood struck them, he could’ve swore that <em> smug, underhanded tongue lashing in flowery words </em> was a racial ability. Perhaps he should arrange for the twins to spend less time with those two, to prevent them from becoming <em> this </em>insufferable.</p><p>As he was pondering whether to spend the night under the stars, the weather started to change to a star-less, inhospitable variant, the rain and whipping wind nipping his plan in the bud.</p><p>- “Sod this.”</p>
<hr/><p>Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the door to the communal area of their hideout, but his covert ops talents did not avail him, as he was immediately greeted by a youthful voice:</p><p>- “Hey, Thancred! You’re back already...?” His swishing tail, amused twitching ears and the mirth in his red eyes compounded with the <em> we were just talking about your, and not in flattering terms </em> atmosphere, further fueled by the mocking, knowing smiles on the two long-eared bastards playing cards in the back. Infuriated, he ended up lashing out at an <em> innocent </em>passerby, maybe hoping to divert the conversation to someone else:</p><p>- “Hey there, G’Raha. Shouldn’t you be in bed with the other children?” Due to the fact that he had regained the body of youngster, and was bearing the label of a “newbie Scion” mostly due to Alisaie’s exuberance, it was easy to mistake him for <em> way </em> younger than he was, but he was no pushover:</p><p>- “Don’t worry about me, I know my limits”, he said in a falsely grateful voice, only to reply with a barb of his own “I’m more worried about you, old man. Ageing is not kind to the body.” Even without crystallisation. Before adding with a commiserating voice, loaded with false concern “If you have <em> performance issues </em>, you should talk about it with an alchemist or a healer.” The white-haired Hyur obviously forgot that the taunting powers were strong too in Seeker Miqo’te. Y’shtola seamlessly tagged in:</p><p>- “I see that the hunt was not successful, for <em> whatever </em> reason.” Why were they attacking as a team like this? He replied, annoyed:</p><p>- “It’s just that I have <em> standards </em>.” He really regretted the potent drink he had abandoned in that bar. He just wanted to drink himself to oblivion, to forget this disastrous night, but the jug on the table was only containing plain water. He poured himself a cup, to give himself a chance to regain some composure; maybe this would also help for the headache he felt was coming. However, fate decided to continue being unkind to him, as another dreaded voice added to the chorus.</p><p>- “Yes, thou hast to bring in a suitable maiden, for she must needs be a reliable role model for little Ryne, after all.” He almost spit his drink. <em> This man, would it have killed him so keep silent, as he usually did? </em></p><p>- “What does she have to do with this?” He tried to deflect the topic. Did these damn know-it-all bastards know about his encounter? Just how? He thought back of how he had rejected that girl, thinking of what he would have done if it had been Ryne; a stern talking to, about how boys, girls, <em> anything </em>were dangerous and the importance of cherishing one self, along with a million years of staying in her room as a punishment, and another million years of 6PM curfew sounded about right. But… “It’s not like I could go back there, anyway.” He sounded bitter. The damn night was becoming worse by the second.</p><p>- “This is a definite chance that it would be possible in the future” It was no secret that Y’shtola had been working on a way to make travelling between Reflections possible to people other than the Warrior of Light, based on a variation of her favourite <em> Flow </em> spell. Somehow, Thancred was not enthused by the perspective.</p><p>- “No thanks, not that I don’t trust your abilities but…” travelling through the aetherflow and waking up in the wilderness, missing vital things like clothes or <em> the ability to manipulate aether </em> was not something he enjoyed.</p><p>- “Don’t tell me you don’t want to see her?” If the voice that chimed in didn’t belong to a literal god slayer, he would probably have flung his cup to her smirking face “She’ll be <em> really </em> sad to hear this when I go back to tell her.”</p><p>- “Of course I’d be happy to see her!” He could already see her sad, distraught pout if she went back spouting such lies. (So please, don’t you go snitch on me)</p><p>- “Good, you must keep a clean record, then.” There was no need to spell the blackmailing in her words. She smiled at his frowning face as she shuffled the cards in her hands, before handing the stack to her vis-à-vis “What? Were you thinking of returning to your old, wanton ways?”</p><p>- “Worry not, for I shalt act as the guardian to his loose morals” Thancred shuddered. He still has nightmares from the last time the Wildwood Elezen had attempted to prevent him from living his best <em> debauched bachelor lifestyle </em>... Pulling a card, the Archon looked pleased with his reading, showing it off to his partner in bullying. “Not like there will be anything remotely interesting” A grim prediction. <em>Who needed enemies with friends like these.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>